I'm With You
by KyandiX
Summary: Jack take's Rapunzel skating for the first time. But something went wrong.


**_****PLEASE READ THIS****  
GUYS. THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1. _****_I've been put on new medicine and it's made me so tired and unfocused, so let's say that the original was just a rough. (Or that it never existed at all.) So, this will be replacing chapter one. Please read this and ignore the original one.. _**

**_ILoveHeartsandAnimals- this is NOT a one shot, it will most-likely be 3 chapters.  
_**

**_FrozenLanterns & lmBH - Thank you, both! _**

**_OKAY, so enjoy! Thank you for understanding and for the great feedback ! xx_**

_**-Momo**_

* * *

~ I'm With You ~

She slid her feet forward a bit so the tip of the blade was on the ice. Her glances switched between the ice and her feet under her purple dress.

"Uhm... I'm having second thoughts about thi-" as she started bringing the other skate to the ice, she lost her footing and slipped forward. She yelped as she felt strong arms catch her; and her thick, blonde braid falling over her shoulder. Rapunzel shut her eyes tightly, "I don't want to do this." She whimpered as she buried her face in Jack's chest.

"You'll be fine," He reassured, prompting her back up.

"L-Liar!" She exclaimed as Jack's warm hands held hers securely, her eyes remaining shut. Her skates weren't even halfway on the ice.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, "have I ever lied to you?" He smirked, still holding her.  
"Yes, you always fib and make up things." She pouted, her eyes opening only to see the dress that graced her legs.

Jack chuckled, confidently, lifting her head with his hand up to face him. She looked up at him - eyes watering - He took his thumb and wiped away a single tear. He grinned at her, causing her face to turn pink.

The winter had finally come, and so has Jack's skating lessons.

He smiled at her, "I promise, Punz. It's completely safe! Watch." He released his hold on her, she latched onto a nearby branch to keep herself from falling.  
Jack started gliding across the frozen lake with ease. Rapunzel's head followed him as he spun and slid from one end to the other. He spread his arms out wide, almost like he was preparing for a bear hug.

"Boasting much?" Rapunzel muttered as she continued to watch him.  
"See?" He smirked, "nothing to worry about!" He skated back over to her and held out his hand.  
She slowly took her right hand off the branch as she skeptically placed it in his. He could feel her hand shaking. "Though he spoke no words, the caring gentleness with which he squeezed her hand said everything she needed to hear- "Don't worry, I've got you."  
He reached his free hand around her torso and gently pulled her on the ice. Her left hand fell off the branch and his shirt. Her hand now gripped the fabric as if it were life itself.

She was travelling more into the middle of the lake. By this time, her eyes were shut tight. Her jaw clenched with every slight motion. He heard her whine as she tightened her hold on his shirt.

He rested a tender hand on her waist and whispered softly, "open your eyes." She trusted his word, but that didn't stop her from clinging to him for dear life.

"I'm right here, Punz." He smiled, reassuring her.

Encouraged by his words, Rapunzel slowly opened her emerald eyes, only to find them looking squarely into his pools of brown. Blood rushed into her cheeks and she quickly snapped her attention to the ice below... And to the hand on her side. A strange confidence flowed into her from his touch, and she slowly, albeit reluctantly, relaxed her grip.

As they quietly glided along the ice, Jack decided it was time. There was something he had wanted to tell her for a long time - for years, in fact - and he couldn't think of a more perfect time than now to do it.

"Hey, Punz," he started, breaking the silence.

The sudden sound of Jack's voice startled her, and all she managed to choke out was a measly "Y-yes, Jack?" He started to talk, but she didn't hear him. A certain, ominously disturbing "crack" sound had seized her full attention, and was holding her gaze to the ice below.

Jack's voice came back into focus. He was still talking about... whatever it was he was talking about. "Now I know what you might be thinking... but just want you to consider it before you-"

Rapunzel cut him off. She had to; Otherwise he'd never notice her distress.

"Ice, Jack, the ice!" Her voice quivered in blatant fear, causing Jack's gaze to join her own.

Large, jagged lines ran through the ice beneath her feet, slowly growing larger with the slightest pressure. His eyes went wide, and he quickly looked back to her again. "D-don't move."

Rapunzel's breathing picked up. "J-ack.." She looked up at him, eyes watering, "I'm scared." She could feel the ice breaking under her weight.

"Don't worry, everything will be..." The only thing racing faster than his mind in that moment was his heart. He had to get her out of this. He had to. "E-everything will be okay! I promise!"

Rapunzel was shaking like a leaf on a tree. Jack squeezed her hand even tighter, his eyes darting all around them for something, anything, to bring her safety.

He found nothing.

And all the while the ice weakened beneath, neither caring nor worrying about the people it was about to kill.

"Punz," Jack said quickly, taking a step forward, causing her to step back. "There's not enough time for me to tell you everything," The cracking noises continued and the ice kept weakening.

_One minute_.

Rapunzel's eyes stared into his brown, watery pools. He pressed forward with another step. The ice continued to crack. All that was heard was the crunching and cracking.

_Fifty seconds._

"I love you," He took another step, smashing his lips against hers, gently pushing her back.

_Thirty._

She stepped backward at the sudden force. Her eyes closed and a tear fell down her cheek. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him back.

_Twenty seconds._

The ice continued to crack. They separated for a moment.

_Ten._

"Jack, I-" she sputtered, eyes watering more. Her vision became blurred.

_Five._

"Punz." He shut his teary eyes as salty tears began to stream down his cheeks.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

_Three._

"Put your hands out," and with those final words, he used all of his strength and pushed her away from him.

_Two._

She fell to her hands and knees and started sliding almost all the way to the edge of the lake. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her, tears still falling down his cheeks.

_One._

A loud crack was heard then Jack yelled as the ice under him broke and engulfed him into the cold, watery grave beneath.

Rapunzel's face was now being drowned by tears. "JACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Nothing was heard except for a splash. Nothing was seen after the piece of ice that broke, popped back up to the top of the water.

Jack held his breath as he tried to push the ice above him. He could hear muffled screams and cries from Rapunzel. His heart ached and his chest was starting to compress from the pressure of the water. He continued pushing up with what was left of his strength. His hands tightened into fists and began punching it. Nothing happened, not even a scratch was made. He struggled. His chest was hurting from holding his breath for so long. His body was cold; He could feel everything in him slowly shutting down from the freezing water. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. He opened his mouth, and by impulse, tried to breath in. Water rushed into his mouth and down his throat, quickly filling his lungs with the ice liquid. He shut his eyes and welcomed his fate. His hands fell from the ice, and his body slowly started to sink; swallowed by the darkness.

And with that- He was gone.

* * *

**_.GUYS GUYS GUYS. I AM SO SO SORRY, I UPLOADED THAT TOO EARLY AND IT WASN'T COMPLETED.  
Let's call it a rough because I had to get some editing help from my brother. (Thank you, Niichan!) _**

**_But, I am so so happy you guys love it so far! _**

**_This is based off of MisticalSeaMermaid's video, "I'm With You" on youtube.  
Please go check her out! She's amazing! xxx_**

**_-Momo_**


End file.
